Ride Me
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: -Shorter than my normal fics, sorry about that- Futaba is worried about Kou after she hears he's in the infirmary with a fever. But what will his fever cause? Mainly fluff with a lemon at the end.
"Futaba-chan!" Yuri shouted as she walked down the hallway with Shuko.

"Yes? What can I do for you two?" I ask as I was waiting in the lunch line.

"It's Mabuchi-chan." Yuri said, with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask putting my things back.

"He seems to have a fever, he's in the nurses office." My dear Kou-kun isn't feeling well? I must go check on him. I nodded in thanks to my friends and rushed to the nurses office to see Kou. I walked up to the door and noticed that the lights were off. Was he sleeping? It was probably for the best if he was. If Kou wasn't feeling well, I want him resting.

I walked inside and noticed one of the beds was taken.

"Kou? Is that you?" I asked, inching closer to the fabric.

"Yes. I'm in here." His soothing voice carried through the room.

"Kou!" I said, opening the curtain and seeing him laid out on the bed with a white cloth on his head.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Y-yuri and Shuko said you had a fever and were here... I came to check on you." His eyes focused on the ceiling and remained there.

"I'm fine. Go eat." He said sharply.

To think we'd been dating for three months and he was still acting as if we were nothing more than friends. Well... That's not entirely true. He had taken my virginity the night I accepted to be his girlfriend. And we had been together since then. Intimately. During those times, Kou is everything I remember and more. When we're joined like that, everything seems right. We seem to understand each other. But right now, Kou isn't being as warm and friendly as he is during our private moments.

"No. I'm staying here with you until your fever has broken or it's time to go home." I said, sitting down on the bed and shutting the curtain again.

"If the nurse comes back you'll be in trouble. Get out of here." Kou warned.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, I want to stay with you." I whimpered, clutching his jacket. "I'm worried about you, please let me stay..." I pleaded, looking into his soulful eyes.

"Fine, get in trouble. See if I care." He said, unfazed as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm not here to entertain you, I'm here to get better. If you don't plan on helping then you might as well leave." My sudden happiness was crushed once more. He already had a cloth on his head, what else could I do to help bring his fever down?

"Are you in any pain?" I asked. He peaked one eye open and sighed.

"I've got a slight headache and I'm cold. I got a little dizzy in English class, so they brought me here and made me lie down." He said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I questioned, hopefully.

"Silence would be preferred, yes." Kou said in a cold tone. I have had just about enough of this. He's never this cold or harsh towards me, what has gotten into him? I understand that he doesn't feel well, but the insults are not necessary.

"Why are you acting like this? What have I done? If I've upset you, I'm sorry... But I'm worried about you, koibito." Kou's eyes flickered and looked at me with his intense gaze.

"I want you to leave so you don't get sick as well. I wouldn't be happy if you got sick because of me. Generally when I'm harsh towards you, you leave." He said, explaining his ideology to me. I crawled up to his chest and rested my head there.

"I'm staying with you until your fever breaks or it's time to go home." I said, repeating my statement from earlier.

"If that's what you want." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

We laid there in silence for what seemed like hours. The gentle thudding of his heart against his ribs slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Futaba." Kou's voice whispered in my ear.

"Mmm?" I acknowledged him.

"I can't feel my arm, move." He said, pushing on my head with his other arm.

"Sorry!" I said, moving my head up off of his shoulder. Kou moved his shoulder in pain and sat up on the bed slowly.

"Were you falling asleep?" He asked as he moved his shoulder a bit more.

"Y-yeah, but that's alright. I'm sorry you weren't comfortable." Kou shrugged and found the cloth that was on his head.

"Mind checking my temperature?" He asked, leaning towards me. I shook my head and pressed our foreheads together, feeling the heat from his head against my skin.

"It's still a bit high. I'll run the cloth under some cold water again. Lie back down." I said, taking the cloth in my hand and getting out of the bed.

"Be back soon." Kou joked, lying back down per my request.

I walked over to the sink and found a bowl, filling it up with water to take back to Kou. I submerged the cloth and let it soak for a few moments before walking back to the bed and opening the curtain. I set the bowl on the bedside table, ringing out the cloth to place it on Kou's head. I noticed his shirt was slightly damp, more than likely from the sweat his fever caused him.

"Kou, we need to take your shirt off. You're sweating," He gave me a look but sat up anyways, going to unbutton his shirt. I took his hand in mine and shook my head. "No, I'll do it." Kou nodded and let me unbutton his shirt. I undid it slowly, making sure to take care when I took it off him. As I went to put the shirt on the table, Kou gripped my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Are you trying to entice me?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I flushed. I hadn't intended to be alluring, but I guess requesting his shirt off and then taking it off myself was a bit of a bold move.

"That wasn't my intention, no." Kou seemed almost, disappointed?

"I see... I'm cold without my shirt." He stated, rubbing his arms up and down.

"Get under the covers then, that's what they're there for." I noted, grabbing his shirt and folding it carefully. I heard the ruffling of sheets, signaling that he had covered himself for warmth.

"Can you get me some water to drink?" He asked, his back to me.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." I said, placing the shirt down and going over to the sink again.

I grabbed a cup and filled it carefully. Kou seemed to be trying to fall asleep again as I walked back over, setting the glass on the side table.

"Are you warming up?" I asked, sitting beside him and placing my hand on his side. He laid on his back and my hand was dangerously close to his belt buckle. I could feel the muscles of his lower abdomen tense up slightly at my touch.

"Yes. Can I have the water, please?" I nodded and handed him the glass, watching him drink it carefully.

"Do you want me to check your temperature again?" I asked as he finished his glass of water.

"If you want." He answered as he threw the cup away. I leaned forward slowly and placed my forehead against his.

"It's coming down. I think you'll be fine by the time the day is over." I said, moving to get out of the bed. "I should probably get to class now, if you're sure you'll be okay?" He gave me a blank look and I took that as my cue to leave. As I jumped off the bed I felt his fingers ghost around my wrist and stay there.

"Stay."

That one word answer controlled my feet. I turned and looked into Kou's eyes, which were as guarded as ever. But something in them was different than earlier. He doesn't seem as tired as he did when I first came in. He seems as though he's anticipating something, almost like he's anxious.

"Are you alright, Kou?" I inquired, not about the fever either.

"No. I have a fever." He stated numbly.

"I'm not talking about the fever." I stated, looking him in the eye. "Something is wrong with you and it doesn't have to do with the fact you're running a slight fever. Please, tell me what's bothering you. I'm worried, koibito..." I whispered, crawling up next to him. He moved a bit so I could fit into his side.

"I know you're not." Kou said, running his hand from my hip to my shoulder.

"Then tell me what's wrong with you?" I all but whimpered into his chest.

"I want you." He whispered to me. My ear perked up at this statement and I pushed myself up so I was looking down at him.

"You're kidding me. Now?" I asked, getting quieter.

"Well, it wasn't on my mind at first. But seeing you take care of me and watching how concerned you got over me was kind of a turn on. But your skirt had lifted up a bit when we were curled up a while ago and I saw your panties then my mind wandered down that path. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said, looking at me hungrily.

"We're at school!" I reprimanded as he sat up.

"That we are." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and he couldn't care less about it.

"We can't! Not here!" I said as I leaned away from his advances.

"I highly doubt the nurse will be back for the next hour. I've been watching her schedule for the past few weeks. I was planning on sneaking you in here anyways. The fever today was a lucky break." He said as if his plan was the most ingenious thing ever thought of.

"Kou... I don't know. I'm not really in the mood right now and-oh!" I gasped as his hand found it's way underneath my skirt.

"Really? Because your panties are damp." I swatted his hand away from my center and glared harshly at him.

"You still have a fever, I thought you didn't want me getting sick?" I accused. Kou gave me an amused look as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"No one is going to catch us." He said, trying to convince me.

"Kou, no. I don't want to." His movements stopped and he pulled away from me.

"Do you truly not want to?" Kou asked, looking in my eyes. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"It's embarrassing doing it at school..." I said, flushing pink. A light smile traced across his features.

"I'm sorry for pushing. Although, if you would leave that might help. I'm still a little out of it because of the fever." I nodded and kissed his forehead gently. I reached over and dipped the cloth in the water once more and placed it on his head and waved before I walked out of the room and down the hall.

My thoughts were racing. I really did want to be with him right then... I hadn't noticed how badly I had wanted him until he had reached under my skirt and teased me lightly. Now I was positively dripping for him. I couldn't stop thinking about our first time, how nervous he'd been and how gentle he was.

Our second time. How he remembered the things that had pleased me the first time, and how he worked hard to get me over the edge. He was such a lover, I couldn't believe he ever fought with someone. The words he had whispered to me... The way he held me in the afterglow... And if he finished before me he would bring me to orgasm with that wicked tongue of his, never leaving me unsatisfied for a moment. And I had just left him high and dry in that room. My core was throbbing with need by the time I had reached my classroom. I stood outside the door for a few moments before reaching my hand out to touch the handle. Right before I pulled the door open I thought of the look on his face when he finishes... The look of sheer pleasure and how it completely encompasses him.

I couldn't take it any longer. I _needed_ him inside me. My feet took off down the hallway before I even told them to go. The halls were empty and I reached the infirmary in a matter of minutes. I peered inside and the curtain was closed, the way I'd left it. I opened the door and saw the nurse had been back and clocked out for the afternoon. Thank God I had left when I did.

"Did you forget something? Nurse Hitachi?" I heard Kou's voice ask from behind the curtain. I stayed silent and walked over to the curtain and slipped inside. "Futaba? What are you doing back in here?" He asked, sitting up his shirt still off. I don't think I could wait to get entirely naked. This'll have to be a quickie. I didn't answer him and straddled him on the bed.

"I want to be on top." I said, pulling down the sheets and undoing his belt buckle. He didn't resist at all and began unbuttoning my shirt and letting it stay open. After I finally got his pants unbuttoned I moved my underwear out of the way and pumped him slowly, getting him hard.

"I-I don't have a-" I shook my head.

"Birth control." I said and Kou nodded, leaning in to kiss my shoulder and neck. I moved my hips over his and lowered myself onto him, letting his essence engulf me.

"Oh... fuck..." He breathed into my neck and I wrapped my arms around his.

"Kou... Kou..." I chanted into his ear and he began moving at a steady pace into me.

"Futaba... Koibito..." Kou said to me as we moved together towards that peak we wanted to fall off of so desperately. He was so big and it was a wonder that he could fit all the way inside me. It always hurt a little bit at first, but I never told Kou that. He was so upset during our first time when I bled that he refused to kiss me or touch me for days afterwards. Claiming that he was far too rough with me and that he didn't deserve my love. But right now, we were sharing our love without fear of losing the other.

"You're so big, Kou... I can feel you in my stomach... God you're perfect." I moaned, letting him know of the satisfaction he was giving me into the deepest parts of me. Into the most sacred parts of me.

He wasn't just making love to my body, he was making love to me in my heart. My soul. My very being.

"I'm not gonna last like this." He warned, moving a bit faster than before.

"It's okay, if you finish then I'll finish. Please, Kou. Inside me." I begged, kissing his neck and up his shoulder. Planting a kiss right on his lips. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance as he began to play with my clit trying to get me to go over with him. I clenched around him tightly, coaxing him over the cliff to orgasmic bliss.

"Shit, Futaba." He said as his lower stomach tensed up and I felt the scalding warmth inside of me as he shivered into my neck.

"Kou..." I moaned and felt myself release as well. I'm surprised that little exploit got me off at all. Kou must be good.

"Y-you finished right?" He asked, looking at me with bleary eyes and sweat collecting on his shoulders.

"Yes, I did." I smiled, shuddering slightly from the intensity of my climax.

"Good..." I felt him twitch slightly inside of me, but he wasn't going soft.

"A-are you still hard?" I asked, experimentally shifting my hips upward.

"Ah! S-sensitive." Kou breathed while holding my hips still. "Give me a few minutes to recover." He said, panting softly.

"Does that mean we can go again?" I asked, biting my lip and looking at him expectantly.

"Yes. As long as you ride me again."

"Of course darling."


End file.
